


Got a Secret (Can You Keep It?)

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idol Verse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Sometimes Sunggyu is just tired of Woohyun treating him like a dirty, little secret.(Idol-verse. Set ~vaguely~ around the time Sunggyu moved out of the dorms. I say vaguely because references are made here and there but I messed with the timeline a bit for plot needs.)(Vague-ish smut references.)





	Got a Secret (Can You Keep It?)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF (under @woogyusoo91). Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

Contrary to popular belief, it's Woohyun who doesn't want anyone to know about their relationship. Sunggyu isn't even allowed to call  _it_ that outside the walls of Woohyun's apartment. Woohyun's apartment, with it's blackout curtains which are permanently drawn and two makeshift walk-in closets (one for spring and summer and one for fall and winter) so none of his family and friends even think about sleeping over, and a kitchen with white backsplash, where Sunggyu is now forbidden from filming (because, _they'll figure it out, hyung_ (Sunggyu knows Woohyun regrets ever posting that video because he had, in a rare moment of carelessness, decided not to remove the audio and inspirits from Korea to London have figured out it was Sunggyu behind the camera)).  
  
It's an act of rebellion when Sunggyu chooses his apartment. For so long, he had cherished the idea of finally sharing a place with Woohyun. _Just Woohyun_. Sunggyu had foolishly conjured up pipe dreams of them moving in together, sharing a bed, sharing everything, really. Hey, if he could lead those 6 funny-looking kids to success as an idol group, maybe he could convince Nam Woohyun, his person of 5 years to move in with him, right? **Wrong**. So wrong. Four phone calls, a few trips to the bank, and a dozen heated arguments later and he's the proud owner of a two-bedroom apartment (for which he, by the way, refuses to purchase blackout curtains).  
  
Sunggyu knows Woohyun is angry but it physically hurts when he comes over the younger's apartment to collect a few things (including that one mug with Woohyun's face on it, because _your_ fansite gave that to _me_ , you greasy tree, stop looking at me like I'm a criminal), and the first real sentence out of Woohyun's mouth is "Are we breaking up for real this time?" Sunggyu can feel the room start spinning in a way that it hasn't since Woohyun had first run away from Sunggyu's ill-timed but heartfelt confession. When Woohyun sees Sunggyu sway, he guides the elder to the couch, settling the mug down precariously on a side table filled with fan letters that he had been meaning to read through.  
  
"What -- Woohyun, what did you mean just now?" Sunggyu's voice has never really failed him but if there was ever a moment it would...  
  
"You bought an apartment... not the apartment we've been eyeing for _years_. Some, some apartment that's hours away from woollim, from me! You're taking your things out of my place... It feels like..." Woohyun's voice trails off and Sunggyu doesn't really know how that sentence was meant to end.  
  
"My point is... are you... is this... are you leaving me?"  
  
"You think I'm leaving you? Woohyun, _I_ asked _you_ to move in with me!" Sunggyu says incredulously. He's looking at Woohyun like the younger has grown an extra head.  
  
"And I said no!" Woohyun snaps back, feeling suddenly defensive. "It's a stupid idea!"  
  
Sunggyu stands up, snatching the mug and walking across the room to put it in a paper bag (because God forbid a saesang catches Sunggyu leaving Woohyun's house with an actual moving box). "You're saying us moving in together is a dumb idea but  _I'm_ the one who's _leaving you_? Make sense!"  
  
"Why don't you make sense?!" Woohyun responds back childishly. It's a weak retort, one that really doesn't mean much but his tone is enough to make an already agitated Sunggyu angry and the fight drags on longer than it should.  
  
They're right in the middle of an argument about who has the most obnoxious eating habits (Woohyun keeps stuffing food in his mouth while there's still food left in it and Sunggyu chews like a fucking goat) when Sunggyu's phone rings.  
  
"Who the fuck is calling you at this hour???" Woohyun screams, his temper doing nothing to quell the irrational jealousy that springs up at the thought of anyone being close enough to Sunggyu to call past midnight.  
  
"It's my alarm, you idiot! I'm supposed to leave after forty minutes when I come this late, remember? It's your stupid rule!" Sunggyu replies, swiping his phone to stop the alarm and picking up the paper bag filled with his old t-shirts, some journals, and that annoying mug.  
  
Woohyun blocks his way as Sunggyu puts his shoes on. "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
Sunggyu scoffs and tying up his laces. "I have to go somewhere so I don't break _your_ neurotic rules. Get out of my way."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Damnit, Woohyun! What the hell do you want from me?!" Sunggyu screams, unaware of the amount of venom he's injected in his voice. He is tired. He's so fucking tired and his ribs hurt and his boyfriend (who he can't even call his boyfriend) is being a confusing asshole.  
  
He huffs angrily when he sees Woohyun looking at him like he's the one acting weird and being hurtful. "You make all these idiotic rules for every fucking thing, and I fucking follow them, and somehow I'm still the bad guy? I'm the one who isn't being fair?!"  
  
If this were two years ago, hell, if this were happening a few months ago, Sunggyu would be kicked out and Woohyun would be out of reach for days. And to be fair, that's what Sunggyu is used to dealing with, fighting sometimes feels as natural as breathing to the two of them. Instead, the younger man's shoulders slump, almost as if in defeat.  
  
"I don't know." He warbles out, voice small and quivering, and damn does Sunggyu feel like a prick right now. Woohyun can be mad but _Sunggyu isn't supposed to hurt him or let him be hurt_ , not now, not ever. "I just... don't know."  
  
"Baby..." Sunggyu drops the bag, and lets the rare term of endearment slip out, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his lover. "I'll stay, okay? I'd stay forever if you let me."  
  
That last bit comes out naturally enough but Sunggyu knows the heat in his cheeks and the thudding of his heart won't go away anytime soon. Greasy words just aren't his style at all. And it's a testament to how upset Woohyun is that the younger doesn't comment on it at all. So Sunggyu toes of his shoes and half-drags Woohyun into the bedroom. He settles them on the bed, thanking all the fashion gods they're both in sweats instead of jeans, and Woohyun naturally wraps himself around Sunggyu like a sloth on its favorite tree.  
  
Sunggyu doesn't know how much time has passed, he's honestly about to drift off to sleep, when Woohyun who has been playing with the hole in his shirt, asks in a quiet voice, "Do you really think my rules are stupid?"  
  
Sunggyu sighs. "Yes... and no. I just... I know you mean well but... I thought that with time maybe... you'd relax a bit. We're getting older and our schedules are pulling us every which way and there are days I don't even get to see a _picture_ of you (no selcas, it's an actual rule, _why the hell would a grown man have so many pictures of his bandmate_? _It's bad enough you take so many pictures of me behind the scenes, hyung_ )."  
  
"I just... I want to protect us, hyung..." Woohyun breathes out, wearily, this is an old conversation just with new triggers. "For as long as I possibly can."  
  
"Sometimes..." Sunggyu pauses, unsure if this is the right time to bring this up, if there ever will _be_ a right time to bring it up. But Woohyun is looking at him like he's there for the long run and anyway, Sunggyu's arms are wrapped around him and ready to temporarily hold him there if need be. "Sometimes I wonder if you're ashamed of me... ashamed of us."  
  
Woohyun draws in a sharp breath. "Never." He responds vehemently. "I've never been and I never will be! God, hyung!"  
  
Sunggyu panics when the smaller man sits up, afraid that this leads into another fight where he actually gets kicked out as expected. Instead, Woohyun settles on top of him, Sunggyu's narrow hips caged between his meaty thighs. "When I said I wanted to protect us I meant even in the future when... when we finally tell everyone or, you know, if they find out before we get a chance to."  
  
"The future..." Sunggyu says dumbly. The fluttering in his chest isn't anything like he's ever felt before and somewhere in the back of his dumbstruck mind he's wondering if maybe he needs to get his heart checked.  
  
"Yes?" Woohyun is looking a bit confused, head tilting to the side and lips in an even more pronounced pout.  
  
Somewhere between the fluttering of his heart and his constant feeling of worry, Sunggyu feels relief flooding through his entire body. He can't help but sit up, one hand on Woohyun's lower back, pulling him even closer, the other on the nape of the younger's neck.  
  
He grins widely, eyesmile tighter than it's ever been, "Your future, with me? _Our_ future?"  
  
"Uhm... yes? What, do I suddenly have another secret boyfriend that I'm going to have to introduce to my family and Jungyeop, Geonam, and the kids?" Woohyun asks, scrunching his nose adorably in confusion. And it's **that**. Hearing Woohyun talk about how the most important people in their lives, the only ones who really matter know about them, about this, knowing that in most ways their lives are intertwined for better or for worse, breaks the dam that's been holding Sunggyu back.  
  
Sunggyu surges forward, knocking Woohyun onto the bed, cradling his small round face in his hands, and planting kisses on every patch of skin his thin lips can reach.  
  
"Ahhh! Hyung!!!" Woohyun whines, batting playfully at Sunggyu's shoulders.  
  
"Oh God, I was so scared. God, Woohyun, you have no idea how worried I've been!" Sunggyu gasps out between kisses.  
  
"Hyung, seriously? And you call me an idiot?" Woohyun marvels, hand reaching out to play with the holes in Sunggyu's shirt (It's an actual fascination he has, especially when the holes expose his favorite mole which is _just_ to the right of Sunggyu's nipple).  
  
"Shut up, you've never said anything about that!" Sunggyu grouses, playfully pinning Woohyun's hands to the bed because damnit, it's serious relationship talk time but Woohyun's fingers are stirring up other, _less tender,_ feelings.  
  
Woohyun rolls his eyes, "Do I need to? I tell you I love you every day. I'd tell you even more if you bothered to pick up my calls."  
  
"You said you forgave me for that!" The elder says indignantly, squirming uncomfortably at the thought of how he'd gotten the younger to forgive him. Damn, that had been a good weekend.  
  
"I did. But you're on top of me so I wanted to make you squirm." Woohyun replies, mischievously rolling his hips up onto Sunggyu's.  
  
"Pervert." Sunggyu calls him out fondly, releasing one hand in favor of cupping the younger's cheek. Wow. He's so whipped and he doesn't even care.  
  
It is true though. Being in this position is making his body expect things but his mind and heart feel like they've been, not rubbed raw, not exactly, but like they've been let out into the light after a long time being locked up in the dark.  
  
"Hyunnie," Sunggyu says breathily, another petname, he's on a roll tonight. "I want to make love to you."  
  
Woohyun's breath catches in his throat, right where Sunggyu plants a soft kiss. "No marks." He bites out, mostly out of habit.  
  
Sunggyu leans back and smiles right in his face. "No marks. But I'm kissing every spot that there should be marks. For future reference, of course."  
  
Despite his arousal, Woohyun smiles widely, eye size rivaling Sunggyu's. "Yeah, for future reference."


End file.
